disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Crab
King Crab is a character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Personality King Crab is a witty small talking crab and ruler of King Crab Island off the shores of Neverland. It is currently unknown how long or how he learned of the heroic action of Jake but he and his subjects desperately needed his help protecting their precious treasure, The Golden Claw from Captain Hook who has been searching King Crab Island in hopes of capture the Golden Claw for himself. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates King Crab and his crab subjects first appeared in the episode ''Cubby's Crabby Crusade, Cubby stays behind while the rest of the crew gathers some food on Never Land, Cubby noticed Jake left his sword and began pretending he was Jake unaware a group of pirate crab witness his actions mistaking him for Jake soon Cubby nods off and takes a nap in the dingy. While Cubby slept the pirate crabs take him to King Crab Island to meet their king. King Crab introduced himself to Cubby believing he was Jake, the brave young pirate he heard about. Cubby protests, but King Crab doesn’t believe that he’s not Jake and asks for help to stop Captain Hook from stealing their most precious treasure, The Golden Claw. King Crab and his crab subjects reappear in the episode "A Royal Misunderstanding ", planning for the big crab race they held at the beach every year. However, Queen Coralie and her mermaids wish to use the location for their ballet performance. King Crab and Coralie soon begin to bicker about who should stay. Jake and his crew soon arrive to watch both the crabs race and the mermaids dance when they overhear the bickering. Jake suggested that both King Crab and Coralie share the location. However, King Crab and Coralie aren't the only ones interested in the beach, as Captain Hook also desired the beach for his date with Red Jessica and when Captain Kook and Mr. Smee dressed as mermaids he wrecked the race tracks the crabs were working on and the crabs were so mad they went off to tell the king, king crab accused queen coralie for sending two mermaids to wreck the race track and when the two royals found out that hook was behind all this they decided to give hook a taste of his own medicine as payback. Episode Appearances *"Cubby's Crabby Crusade" (first appearance) *"A Royal Misunderstanding " Gallery Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg King Crab01.png King Crab02.png King Crab03.png King Crab04.png King Crab05.png King Crab06.png King Crab07.png King Crab08.png King Crab09.png King Crab10.png King Crab11.png King Crab12.png King Crab13.png King Crab14.png King Crab15.png King Crab16.png King Crab17.png King Crab18.png King Crab19.png King Crab20.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade04.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade03.png Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade02.jpg King Crab21.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Cubby&King Crab-Cubby's Crabby Crusade05.jpg King Crab& Queen Coralie-A Royal Misunderstanding04.png King Crab& Queen Coralie-A Royal Misunderstanding03.png King Crab& Queen Coralie-A Royal Misunderstanding02.png King Crab& Queen Coralie-A Royal Misunderstanding.png King Crab-A Royal Misunderstanding01.png King Crab-A Royal Misunderstanding02.png King Crab-A Royal Misunderstanding03.png King Crab-A Royal Misunderstanding04.png King Crab-A Royal Misunderstanding05.png Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Royalty Category:Adults Category:Pirates Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Characters with disabilities